


untitled

by wildwordwomyn



Series: 2nd annual femslash kinkmeme 2010 [7]
Category: Criminal Minds, Fringe
Genre: Crossover, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date: 2010-06-03 03:45 pm (UTC)</p><p> </p><p>From: (Anonymous) <br/>Fringe/Criminal Minds: Oliva Dunham/Emily Prentiss, phone sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous post from the 2nd Annual Femslash Kinkmeme (2010) at livejournal.com.

Date: 2010-06-16 09:03 pm (UTC)

From: (Anonymous)

 

"Are you home?"

"Yes."

"For the night?"

Emily knew who the caller was even before she spoke but her breath still hitches. She's home. Alone. As usual. She'd turned down the chance to go to the bar around the corner from the BAU to unwind praying the blond agent would contact her tonight.

"Hopefully." Her nipples automatically start tingling as she imagines Olivia in her trademark white button down and black slacks. Something about the woman in her 'uniform' begs to be messed up.

"Are you still dressed?"

Emily licks her lips, grinning. This is what she'd been waiting for. "I don't have to be," she replies.

She takes off all her clothes and sits back down on her sofa. She loves how dirty being naked on the furniture makes her feel. And in a minute she'll be able to feel even dirtier...

"You know what to do, Em."

She does. She runs her free hand down her body, grazing her clit. She gasps at the sensation of her nails scraping her outer lips. She can't help wishing it was Olivia's hand instead.

"Pinch your clit." She pinches it lightly, letting the need build. "Em, I said pinch it and that's what I meant."

Emily pinches harder as requested, working the grip on her clit until it aches for relief. "Like that?" she asks, knowing the other woman heard the sounds she was making during the process.

"Yes. Now dip one finger inside..." Another gasp. "Good girl, Em." She can hear the smile through the phone line. "Now rub your lips slowly, teasing yourself. Dip in again. Now fuck yourself with two fingers until I say stop. You can do that, can't you, Em?"

Suddenly it's Olivia's turn to gasp, telling her she's doing the same to herself. Emily wants to hear her, wants to hear her fingers as they slide in and out of her pussy.

"Please, Liv...," she groans, "I wanna hear you."

Olivia obliges by lowering her own phone. When she hears the squish of wet warmth she knows just how wet the blond is. She can hear Olivia playing with herself slowly at first, then speeding up, fucking herself in earnest until, within a minute, she hears a low growl and something rushing past the phone. She pictures juices flowing out of the woman and her mouth waters. She comes a second later with Olivia's name on her tongue.

"Was it good for you?" Olivia asks softly, chuckling.

"God yes!" Emily laughs in the afterglow. "Almost as good as the real thing..."


End file.
